Eagles Landing
|connectedresources = }} Eagles Landing is a growing, developing, and maturing nation of Celtic and African heritage located in the Western Hemisphere. The nation was founded by freed slaves, and Irish and Scottish immigrants. After several years of civil unrest between these three groups, they unified under the Green, Orange, and White. Green represents the catholic Celtics of Scotland and Ireland, the orange represent the protestants of Scotland and Africa, white represents peace and the circle of orange represents unity and freedom. History of Eagles Landing *The History of Eagles Landing Volume I (The Rise and Fall of the Guardian Nation) *The History of Eagles Landing Volume II (The Return of the Guardian and Fifth Great War of Cybernations) *The Government, Statistics, and Policy of the Republic of Eagles Landing (2008) *The History of Eagles Landing Volume III (The Anarchy and Civil War and the Rise of the Neo-Amalgamatist) History Return from Civil War (Pre-December 16, 2011) After nearly three years of civil war and anarchy, the nation began to rebound and re-establish itself as a singular state with the Treaty of South Asher settling the conflict between the Neo-Amalagamatists and the Brotherhood. The treaty established two separate nations, one based upon the thoughts of the Neo-Amalgamatists and the other the secularized socialists. The Neo-Amalagamatists, led by buzzboygt agreed to take the north portion of the remaining territories, and the old capital of Eagles Landing. The secular regime took control of the southern territory and declared themselves the Free State of Asher. The Republic of Eagles Landing (December 16, 2011 - Present) After cesesion of hostitlities, the government began to reform. In order to prevent another civil war, and prevent a war with the new nation to the south, the government decided that the old methods may not be effective. They establish a parliamentary style government. In the new form of government, each city would send a minister to a regional parliament and each regional parliament would send a minister to the national parliament. The national parliament is called the Senate of Eagles Landing. A prime minister would be selected by the Senate which would serve as the head legislative branch and the head of the domestic policy, military policy, and foreign policy. The people would then elect a President to serve as the chief executive independent to the Senate. On the 19th of December, buzzboygt began negotiations to bring foreign trade and foreign aid back into Eagles Landing through the nations old alliance the Christian Coalition of Countries. The terms of the agreement (Treaty of Earth Alliance), stated that Eagles Landing will begin shipping its domestic Uranium and Lead deposits for entrance into a trade pact between the Earth Alliance, Jotopia, Ulsterstan, and the Imperial Hosho. Due to the complexity of the circle, Eagles Landing began reconstruction of an old harbor along the Green River. The construction was announced the day the treaty was signed, and construction is expected to begin in the coming weeks. Completion is expected by the end of the month due to its priority and the remains of the old port. On the 20th of December, the nation re-opened its foreign ministry for the first time since the civil war. The building was dedicated to all those that lost their lives fighting for the Republic. The Christian Coalition of Countries was the first envoy to set up an office in the building, hoping to re-allow alliance membership in the coming days. Entrance would, with time, reopen the nation for the current battle against the New Polar Order, but it is a risk that both the citizens and the government are willing to make. "We will never again be an isolated nation! We will trade with the world, work with the world, help the world, and if necessary fight the world for a better Republic today, tomorrow, and forever!" - Buzzboygt, President Category:Eagles Landing Category:Buzzboygt Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Christian nations Category:Former nations